hypotheticaltvshowsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of Daniel
The Story of Daniel is an upcoming drama film. It is the sequel to The Story of Damon. Most of the cast from the previous film reprise their roles, along with a few new characters. Daniel Harrell, the "hero" of the previous film, has a "meltdown" in this film, eventually resulting his demotion from bureaucrat and eventual ban from HHW. Plot The film begins where The Story of Damon left off. Daniel Harrell, AKA HurricaneCynebald, is a bureaucrat of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. He comes to appreciate the power a little bit too much, who had led the force to ban Damon Georgia (aka Cyclone info) in the previous film. He is known for hating the Atlantic basin and being obsessed with Democratic U.S. 2016 presidential candidate Bernie Sanders. Daniel loves to note the fact that he was the main one that led the effort to ban Damon, but the community eventually comes to think that it wasn't just Daniel that got Damon banned. On February 25, 2016, despite a strong consensus of support among the community, Daniel Harrell refused to promote Adam Sandusky (aka "Sassking16") to become an administrator of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. The other bureaucrat, MegacaneMan, is irritated by this, but does not let Daniel know immediately. Later on that evening, the HHW users head over to Hypothetical Events Wiki, led by TyphoonRon94. TyphoonRon94 is a critic of Daniel's leadership. This sparks interest in HHW users to demote Daniel from bureaucrat, possibly being replaced by Bill Nelson, Fred Michaels or Larry Harrison. The next morning, Larry Harrison (AKA Hurricane Larry) decides to open up a thread for demoting Daniel from bureaucrat to nothing. Users such as BananaMaster and "HurricanePatricia" support the thread. Eventually, after MegacaneMan supports the thread, it turns into a nearly unanimous vote to get Daniel demoted. However, BananaMaster and HurricanePatricia both change their votes to neutral because they are concerned that Daniel will get very angry if he is up for demotion. Numerous other users vote in the thread, such as Sassking16. However, Billnelson and "AGirlCalledKatherine" are initially neutral, because they do not know for sure if Daniel deserves demotion. At 3:00 PM EST, Daniel joins HHW chat. Initially he does not know that he is up for demotion. When he finds out he is, he says he will make a deal: close the thread and make Sassking16 an admin. The community thinks of this as a bribe, and many users that were previously neutral, like Billnelson, began to support Daniel's demotion. After being kindly told to demote himself, Daniel refuses, and says he is "about to explode". Several HHW users head over to Hypothetical Events chat in the meantime, led by "AGirlCalledKatherine", who established a "bunker" there to discuss Daniel's reaction to his demotion. The film ends on April 1 when Daniel is unblocked from HHW to help assist the community with getting rid of Damon Georgia from Wikia. Cast * Daniel Harrell - Daniel Harrell is the title character of the film. He was a bureaucrat of HHW, before eventually demoting himself after a meltdown. * MegacaneMan - MegacaneMan is the "other" bureaucrat of HHW, who was disappointed with Daniel's restriction of his power. He was part of the effort to get Daniel demoted. * Larry Harrison - Larry Harrison is a Former Bureaucrat (now Admin) of HHW who was demoted by Daniel, and has felt resentment towards him since that day. He is the one who responsible for creating the demotion thread for Daniel and led the effort in getting Daniel stripped of his power. * Adam Sandusky (aka "Sassking16") - Daniel's refusal to promote Adam to Administrator is key in starting the the idea of getting Daniel demoted. Adam also played a large part in the Daniel Argument as well as some other outside incidents, including the JakeStuff Incident, and was eventually one of the three HHW Admins responsible in blocking Daniel from HHW. * "AGirlCalledKatherine" - AGirlCalledKatherine stays neutral throughout the entire film, but near the end of Daniel's meltdown, she begins to support his demotion. She didn't have a big role, but she did tell Daniel to calm down and not to think about it. She was also the leader of the bunker in the Hypothetical Events Chat. * Bill Nelson - Bill Nelson, AKA Billnelson, was a major character that participated in the effort to get Daniel demoted. He was initially neutral, but changed positions after Daniel refused to demote himself. He was also one of the three users that Daniel promoted to bureaucrat unnecessarily. * Fred Michaels - Fred Michaels, (also known as "BananaMaster), had a mainly neutral role in the whole film. He originally supported Daniel's demotion, but, later withdrew his vote. He, along with Katherine, tried to calm down Daniel. * "Ellaeliza601" - Ellaeliza601 is a user banned from HHW, but played a major role in the JakeStuff incident, and his block is shortened as a result of it. * TyphoonRon94 - TyphoonRon94 is a former bureaucrat of HHW who was also demoted by Daniel, and was in the HEW chat the night of prior to Daniel's demotion, and assisted with the idea of a demotion thread. * "HypotheticalThunderstorm" * Cole Dugal * "HurricanePatricia" * "GarnetRojoSlam" Category:Films